oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Maze of Mysteries
Far far away, in the depths of the infamous New World, lies an island that consists entirely of a massive labyrinth borne entirely of nature's own design; composed of rock, dirt, and various degrees of foliage. It may look like a normal forest of trees and whatnot, but there are quite interesting plants out further into the island. Like all mazes, there are multiple starting points which are only reached once one manages to get to the island's shores but only one goal: the center of the maze, where the prize of champions lies. The Yami Yami no Mi. Its reason for being here is unclear; did it truly respawn here? Or did someone manage to get through to the island's center and hid it there? Well, whatever the reason, it has been located by the Cipher Pol and Fleet Admiral Kurama has been alerted to it. True to his enigmatic character, Kurama chose to make a public announcement of the island and the prize that is hidden there. His reasons for doing this is unknown, but given the marine leader's personality, he clearly has a hidden motive to all of this. Whatever the reason, news of the Yami Yami no Mi's return to the world triggered a reminder of the great destruction wrought onto the world fifty years ago by the hand of the infamous Blackbeard. And with it, desire for its great power sparked what can only be described as a sort of miniature form of the Golden Pirate Age, with many pirates flocking to the island to grab its power. However, they are not alone. Marines seeking glory have also headed for the island in pursuit of their own dreams. And revolutionaries have made their way for the island as well. Power attracts all kinds, after all. However, there is something rather peculiar about this labyrinth; even prior information gathered by researchers and scientists alike will not help to prepare anybody for the horrors that lie in wait. Each shore on the island holds a single entrance into the labyrinth. Regardless of the intricacies of the path chosen, each path is geographically noted to be equally ten thousand meters. Scattered about are various obstacles that seek to hinder those who dare enter. In the four months since the announcement was made, not a single soul has managed to make it through the maze, nor to return to tell of what lies within the island... All have attempted to enter this mysterious puzzle of nature. None have ever made it back to tell of its internal structures. Nor to confirm the suspicions and rumors that fuel its legend. It takes far more than strength and speed to counter the dangers of this labyrinth. And so... Pirates, revolutionaries, and even marines... acting of their own accord or on the orders of their leaders, flock to the island in hopes of grabbing the power of the infamous dark fruit that almost plunged the entire world into chaos nearly fifty years ago. Only one... will manage to succeed. Fire Breath Michael "All right!" The energetic shout of a boy echoed throughout the island. He smashed his left fist into his right palm and a small burst of flames showed themselves. His short pink spiky hair was like a jacket to his head, covering him from the slight wind currents. A smile that reached from ear to ear, coast to coast, showing off his dragon-like fangs. The silver scarf wrapped around his neck made it all clear who he was — Fire Breath/Silver Scarf — Sengoku D. Michael. "Let's get this party started!" He continued before letting his hand drop down to his side. Right by his side, like a loyal partner was Mariah. "Michael-kun, be safe. And make sure to drink lots of water." She suggested slowly walking towards the shore. "Also, don't forget to come back home!" "It's alright Mariah, besides I made a promise that I wouldn't let this opportunity pass me up. I'm in the debt of Sengoku and if I can win, this will be more than enough to cover everything. King of the Pirates can't fall in some maze." Placing his two fingers on his forehead he turned to smile at Mariah. "Don't forget, the cheer me on from wherever you are!" Turning on his way to his starting place his body began emitting an intense source of flames. "Let's begin shall we?" Monstrous Knight Coil A small boat had gradually neared the shore of the island. An island that was made infamous for containing the secrets of the , or so people have been informed. What lied within this tiny space had been a man with his head down, while his top had been covered with his red hood, in attempt to not be recognized by others. The man began to look up as he stood up in the rocking boat where he had taken a deep inhale. He had remembered something important that his master had informed him. "Coil, I trust you enough to retrieve this fruit for me, for all That I've taught you, this should not be a difficult task," said King. Coil had nodded as he had remembered this phrase and had grown more determination than he had previously to entering the presence within the island. Coil shook his head to the left and right as he tried to find something that would peak his interest until he abruptly stopped it at a certain group of trees and rocks. An odd expression had hit him as he viewed this certain area, he leaned forward at the front of the boat to attempt to gain a better look. This expression screamed curiosity as he grew a large smirk on his face as well as a small bit of laughter. He had continued looking for an important clue as to how he would enter this strange island that he had heard so many rumors about. His eyes had kept going back to that one area in particular, he had noticed the odd complexity to the design of the island. The placement of the trees and rocks had baffled him as to how they could naturally form like this. "I'll have to be extra careful, I was not expecting something as peculiar as this, even if this is in the ," whispered Coil to himself as the boat finally reached the shore of the island. He jumped off the boat in a little hop as he made his way slowly to that area of interest. As he walked he had decided to see what the island had for him through his . Coil's eyes grew wider when he had sensed the island. "This... This seems odd, never before have I sensed something like this," whispered Coil, slightly louder than he was talking previously. He had come to one idea as to what the island was, however decided to venture the island before saying anything for sure. He confidently walked into the forest, carrying his two claws ready, in the case that he is attacked. Coil had soon become shrouded in darkness as he walked into the depths of the forest. 800 Shichibukai GREED A seemingly normal fishing ship approached the island, and in it laid one man. This "man" was GREED GREED was quiet as his boat drifted to shore and he suddenly began to cackle. "Kihgigigigigi... Smell... Something... Devil... DeVIl?... Smells like Devil... Not GoOD... Not.. Knot goood~" GREED suddenly began to sniff the ground under his paper bag. "Kihgigigigi... Fresh... Darkness... Darkness... ness... Bird's nest?... Deviled Eggs in a Bird's Nest... Kihgigigigi..." GREED begins to move out as he walks while his face is to the ground. Zeus, Shinzoku The Crooked One, Baltazar Time. Came. To. A. Standstill. As The Crooked One drew nearer to his treasure, horrendous laughter and globs of saliva spewed from his fanged mouth. He tread on the shore, waddling towards the entrance of the sinister maze with a crazed smile. As he drew near, he slung a red coated halberd off his shoulder and into his grisly hands. Now the weapon deciding the doom of the competitors was glistening against the sunset. Little did they know, the sunset was not one, but the blazing of slaughtered corpses and ships. It glowed and lit the sky beautifuly and gave such pleasure to one's eye that no one knew it was from the lust of blood. "Zehahaha! Looks like I've arrived last ...but I'll be the fist to consume that fruit!"